Dziesięć przykazań
by El-nalesniko
Summary: Shit happens - Eren zostaje uwięziony w świecie ponad tysiąc lat do przodu, podczas gdy kapral wciąż gnije w uniwersum zdominowanym przez Tytanów. Czy jeszcze kiedyś się odnajdą? / (M za niecenzuralne słownictwo, krwawe sceny itd.)
1. Chapter 1

**Okej. Biere ten rozdział jako niezakończony, bo mam nadzieję zrobić z tego dłuższą historię. Zapewne znajdzie się tu kilka niejasności bądź bezsensownych błędów i proszę o wybaczenie. Pewne rzeczy odmieniam tak, a nie inaczej (chociażby problem z imionami, to jest pradawna czarna magia i zauważyłam, że nie, nie tylko ja mam z tym problem, więc jak większa część osób lecę po fonetyce). Uwagi i kopanie w dupę mile widziane.**

* * *

><p>Eksperyment miał trwać nie więcej niż trzy godziny. Nikt nie przewidywał, że potrwa dłużej niż do dziesiątej, tymczasem operacja przeciągała się w nieskończoność, a przywrócenie trzeźwości umysłu brązowowłosego młodziana stało się nie lada wyzwaniem. Kwestią czasu było, nim niebo okryło się płaszczem czerwieni i purpur, zaś silny wiatr pogonił chmury na wschód, wygrywając pojedyncze nuty pomiędzy rykami rozwścieczonego tytana. Plac zamkowy drżał pod ciężarem piętnastometrowej bestii, pragnącej strzaskać cały oddział zwiadowców, usiłujący wymyślić cokolwiek, byleby nie odbierać piętnastolatkowi życia. Wszelkie próby przemówienia do rozsądku chłopca, przebywającego wewnątrz zbitej góry mięśni, spełzły na niczym.<p>

Eren był daleko. Za daleko. Przechadzał się ulicami miasta w świecie bez okrucieństwa, bez strachu na każdym kroku. Świecie nieznanym, nieodkrytym, tak zwariowanym i groteskowym, że nie sposób było się nadziwić. Miał ochotę już na zawsze opuścić krwawe uniwersum, nie oglądając się za siebie. Tutaj miał dom, kochającą rodzinę i przyjaciół. Nie musiał ich widzieć, po prostu to czuł. Zewsząd otaczały go karykaturalne budowle i symbole, skrzące się tysiącami barw i świateł. W tym świecie spokój i radość były niemalże namacalne, rozbijając się pomiędzy zatłoczonymi ulicami przedziwnego grodu. I śnieg, mój boże, Eren tak dawno nie widział śniegu! Z szerokim uśmiechem patrzył na gromady dzieci, przewalające się przez srebrnoszary deptak, przykryty białym puchem. Spojrzał w górę, pragnąc utwierdzić się w przekonaniu, że to nie jest kolejne, sielankowe urojenie.

Czuł, jak pojedyncze, białe płatki opadają na jego twarz i włosy, roztapiając się pod wpływem gorącego ciała i tym samym tworząc cienkie, kryształowe strużki, migoczące w blasku zachodzącego słońca tysiącem odcieni czerwieni i pomarańczy. Oddychał głęboko i miarowo, wciągając do płuc mroźne, rześkie powietrze, wraz z wydechem zamieniane w kłęby pary, rozpływające się w powietrzu niczym rozpalone zwłoki gigantów z którymi zwykł walczyć. Nastolatek pragnął, by ta chwila trwała wiecznie, bacznie badając każdy szczegół parą szmaragdowych oczu, odbijających kontrastowe barwy nieboskłonu, jakoby niezmącona tafla oceanu. Jednakże czuł pustkę, wśród utopijnej rzeczywistości nie potrafił dopasować brakującego elementu układanki, na siłę starając się dobrać niepasujący kształt. Im bardziej łamał sobie nad tym głowę, tym dalej był od rozwiązania. Na dodatek ciche szepty imienia młodzieńca odbijały się echem w jego umyśle, rozszczepiając zdrowy rozsądek na szorstkie odłamy szaleństwa.

– Levi! – wrzasnęła zdruzgotana Hanji, nie potrafiąc w żaden sposób zatrzymać pędzącego mężczyzny. Jedyne, co mogła uczynić sekundę przed tragedią, to wpleść palce w kasztanowe kosmyki i opaść na kolana w akcie rozpaczy, obserwując ostatnie chwile Jaegera.

Może poczekałby jeszcze moment, zastanowiłby się, przemyślał swoją decyzję, gdyby nie fakt, że to bydlę – tak, bydlę, bo Erena nie można było w tym momencie nazwać człowiekiem – nie zbliżyłby się do Armina, łapiąc go w garść i miażdżąc drobne ciało. Oddział z niedowierzaniem patrzył, jak chłopiec topi się w męczarniach, czując łamanie każdej, nawet najdrobniejszej kostki, rwanie każdego ścięgna czy mięśnia. Wykrzywił twarz w grymasie, dając na swoich strunach głosowych przerażający koncert, rozchodzący się echem po całej posesji. Cierpienie było nie do zniesienia, mozolnie pełzając po całej powłoce kłującym bólem, przypominającym przeszycie tysiącem ostrzy wbitych w każdy milimetr delikatnej powierzchni. Jednak w środku było gorzej. Na deskach tego teatru pękające wnętrzności grały końcowe akty barbarzyńskiego dramatu, trwającego zaledwie kilkadziesiąt sekund. Szkarłat spłynął ze zsiniałych ust miniaturowym wodospadem, kończąc katusze młodzieńca.

Kapral nie potrafił dłużej patrzeć na powyginane w agonii zwłoki blondyna, przypominającego teraz groteskowy fresk w stonowanych barwach. Jednym skokiem pokonał odległość dzielącą go od bruku do karku bestii, rżnąc na tyle głęboko, na ile pozwalała mu siła. Czuł jak stalowe ostrze bez problemu pokonuje napięte mięśnie, obficie obryzgując go gorącą posoką, tryskającą strumieniem z otwierającej się rany. „Wybacz, Eren." wyszeptał, dostrzegając rozszarpane plecy młodego zwiadowcy. Nie było szans, że przeżyje.

Levi zsunął się na glebę wraz ze ścierwem tytana, dumnie stawiając kroki na kamienną powierzchnię. Bez słowa minął drużynę, nie zwracając uwagi na zawodzenia Mikasy, pragnącej w tamtym momencie rozgromić go wzrokiem. Czuł na swoich plecach lawinę piorunów, ciągnących go za nogi do świeżo wykopanego grobu. Nie mógł się złamać. Nie teraz. Nie w tej chwili. Nie, gdy wszyscy patrzą na najsilniejszego człowieka ludzkości, niepokonanego kaprala Levi'a.

Nim całkowicie opadnie z sił, zniknie w ciemności zamkowego holu i skieruje się do swojego pokoju – to obrał sobie za cel i tego planu się trzymał. Wraz z przekroczeniem progu budowli każdy kolejny ruch sprawiał mu coraz większą trudność, jak gdyby silne dłonie martwej armii trzymały go za kończyny w żelaznym uścisku. Jego czas jeszcze nie nadszedł. Pomimo wszystkich uczuć ściśniętych w malutkim naczyniu wiedział, że jest potrzebny tu, po tej stronie i musi walczyć, póki synowie Adama i Ewy nie zedrą kajdan, założonych przez obrzydliwe kreatury.

Zacisnął długie, szczupłe palce na stalowej klamce, wyczuwając pod wrażliwymi opuszkami starannie wyżłobione ornamenty florystyczne, po czym z trudem skierował ją w kierunku podłogi. Jeszcze przez moment toczył pojedynek z dębową taflą, by w końcu przekroczyć próg własnego raju. Moment później jego skrzydła wolności zostały brutalnie podcięte.

Przylgnął do drzwi, czując stłumiony chrzęst pojedynczych kręgów, przeskakujących boleśnie o twardą powierzchnię, po czym zsunął się w dół, wprost na lodowatą posadzkę z ciasno ułożonych, matowych kamieni w różnych odcieniach szarości. Myśl o ohydnym brudzie, ciele zalepionym potem i posoką było nie do zniesienia i zapewne gdyby nogi w tym momencie nie odmawiały mu posłuszeństwa, zanurzyłby się w wannie zimnej wody po sam czubek głowy. Krucze włosy nieprzyjemnie przylgnęły do porcelanowego lica, skrytego pomiędzy kolanami mężczyzny, zaś mokra koszula szeleściła przy każdym oddechu.

– Eren, o boże, Eren, dlaczego mój Eren? – szeptał raz po raz, pozwalając łzom na drążenie wzorów w chłodnej twarzy.

* * *

><p>W pewnym momencie brunet poczuł ból pleców tak nieznośny i przeszywający, że zgiął się wpół, kuląc się na zaśnieżonym placu. Przypominał teraz konające zwierzę, wijące się na podłodze w dokuczliwych spazmach, bełkocząc przekleństwa przez zaciśnięte zęby. Z każdą kolejną chwilą rejestrował coraz mniej, z trudem dostrzegając gromadkę dzieci, zbliżających się w jego stronę. Zaciskał pięści na przemian, raz lewą, raz prawą, zdzierając do krwi paznokcie o betonowe płyty, zostawiając na nich wąskie, czerwone smugi.<p>

– Tamara, zawołaj matkę! – zakrzyknęła jakaś czerwono-czarna plama do nieco mniejszej, zielono-niebieskiej plamy. – Zanim przyjdzie milicja.

Eren przymknął powieki, starając się opanować wariujący żołądek, zbliżający się do zwrócenia bliżej nieokreślonej zawartości. Nie potrafił skupić się na słowach dziecka, a tym bardziej zastanowić się nad ich znaczeniem. Jego ucho łowiło coraz to nowe, przedziwne świsty ponad głową, a wokół rozlegał się huk silników i mieszanina języków, których nigdy w życiu nie słyszał. Milion pytań rzucało się na niego ze zdwojoną siłą, odbijając się od kruchego ciała i tłukąc o twarde podłoże, pozostając bez odpowiedzi.

– Hej, nic ci nie jest? – Ten sam głos dotarł do niego z oddali i przez chwilę brunetowi zdawało się, że ten wysoki, dziewczęcy pisk dochodzi gdzieś z piekielnych otchłani, podszeptując herezje ukryte pomiędzy wierszami. Usilnie starał się coś odpowiedzieć, jednakże jego próby skończyły się na kilku niezrozumiałych słowach, wymamrotanych pod nosem i jedyne, co można było wyłapać pośród niewyraźnej paplaniny to „kapral Levi".

– Hej, hej, nie zasypiaj! – krzyknęła dziewczynka, chaotycznie nim potrząsając.

Ciemność, znów ciemność, lodowata i nieprzenikniona…

_Kapralu, jak mam wrócić? _

Raz. Dwa. Trzy. Do świadomości Erena powoli zaczęły docierać pojedyncze bodźcie, poczynając od cichych pojękiwań drewnianej podłogi pod czyimiś stopami nieopodal łóżka. Właśnie, łóżko! Nim zielone oczy zdążyły przywitać się z rażącym słońcem, spostrzegł, że leży w wygodnym, ciepłym łóżku, zanurzony w oceanie miękkiej pościeli. Nie miał zielonego pojęcia ile czasu minęło. Godzina, dwie, dzień?

– Och, ocknąłeś się – mruknął znajomy, męski głos i Eren za cholerę nie potrafił sobie przypomnieć, do kogo należy, zanim nie odwrócił głowy w bok. – Dzieci sąsiadki przyniosły cię do nas wczoraj wieczorem.

Na krześle usytuowanym tuż obok posłania, dostrzegł twarz przyjaciela. Jasne włosy w kolorze miodowego blondu były równo przycięte na wysokości podbródka, modelując okrągłą twarzyczkę. Młodzieniec pociągnął kilka razy zadartym nosem, wbijając błyszczące, jasnoniebieskie oczy w podłogę. Ostre, słoneczne promienie gładziły tylko część jego twarzy, tworząc modelunek światłocieniowy w bardzo malarski sposób. Wyglądał jak anioł w jednej z tych książeczek dla dzieci.

– Armin? – zapytał ciemnowłosy nastolatek, jak gdyby nie wierząc własnym zmysłom. – Gdzie wszyscy się podziali? Gdzie Mikasa, Hanji, Levi?

– Skąd znasz moje imię? – wypalił nagle blondyn, przebijając tym samym serce Erena zaostrzonym prętem.

– Nie żartuj sobie ze mnie, do ciężkiej cholery! Przecież jesteśmy przyjaciółmi! – krzyknął zrozpaczony brunet. – Znamy się od dzieciństwa, byliśmy razem w armii…

– Na pewno nie uderzyłeś się w głowę zbyt mocno? – wtrącił Armin, unosząc pytająco brew. – Bredzisz jak potłuczony.

– Co jest, do cholery?! – Eren czuł się jak wariat, który przed sekundą uciekł z zakładu i nie potrafił dostosować się do społeczeństwa. Cała sytuacja stała się tak zawiła i niezrozumiała, że miał ochotę uderzyć głową o ścianę, chcąc ocknąć się z nieprzyjemnego snu. Miało być pięknie i spokojnie, a teraz los po raz kolejny kopnął go w brzuch, fundując serię przykrych wydarzeń i mógłby się zastanowić, czy aby na pewno ten świat jest lepszy od trzech murów odgradzających społeczeństwo od krwiożerczych bestii. – Gdzie ja jestem? Który mamy rok?

– Skąd ty się urwałeś, człowieku? Jest rok tysiąc dziewięćset czterdziesty i jesteśmy w Berlinie. Trwa druga wojna światowa, a ty nawet nie zdajesz sobie z tego sprawy?!

Młodzieńca wmurowało. Gdzie, co, jaki Berlin? Jaka woja światowa?! I dlaczego nagle przeskoczył w czasie ponad tysiąc pierdolonych lat?! Złapał się za głowę, powtarzając sobie w kółko, że to nie dzieje się naprawdę. Ponownie czuł się niedobrze, jakby jego wnętrzności były obwiązane grubym chropowatym sznurem i za wszelką cenę starały się wyswobodzić poprzez bolesne skurcze. Miał ochotę zwymiotować przed siebie, nie zważając na czystą pościel. Nie potrafił pojąć, co się dzieje, zbyt wiele informacji przepływało rzekami jego duszy, wylewając się na boki i tworząc wiosenne rozlewiska – pomniejsze plamy rozrzucone w pewnych odległościach od siebie, wymieszane ze sobą, nie zdolne do ponownego połączenia.

– Dobrze się czujesz?

Obraz ponownie zawirował mu przed oczami, tym razem pozbawiając przytomności szybciej niźli by się tego spodziewał. Kończyny po kolei odmawiały posłuszeństwa, ciągnąc bezwładne ciało na puchatą pościel. Nie śnił. Zwyczajnie padł jak długi, zatapiając się w czerni na długie godziny, słysząc jedynie cichy szept ukochanego głosu, dobiegającego z bardzo daleka i Eren wiedział, że musi się tam dostać za wszelką cenę.

* * *

><p>Tamtego dnia noc zarzuciła na sklepienie pelerynę przyozdobioną czarnymi chmurami, zasłaniającymi liczne konstelacje i srebrzysty księżyc. Silny wiatr rozbijał się o mury dziedzińca, świszcząc złowrogo przy każdym podmuchu. Wyginał gałęzie drzew do samej ziemi, rwąc i łamiąc najsłabsze z nich przy akompaniamencie grzmotów i błyskawic, jednak warunki atmosferyczne nie przeszkadzały, a może wręcz dopisywały rozmyślaniom.<p>

Raptem jasny błysk przeciął czarne jak heban niebo, rozświetlając sylwetkę mężczyzny, wpatrującego się w ziemię pod stopami. Niesprzyjająca pogoda koiła jego rozszalałe zmysły, otulając wiotkimi ramionami jakoby jedwabną chustą. Stukot kropli zatapiających się w miękkiej glebie co nieco go uspokoił. Matka Natura mówiła do niego aksamitnym, spokojnym głosem, gładząc czarne kosmyki przylepione do twarzy, po których swobodnie spływały cieniutkie strużki deszczu, kierując się w dół po białym jak papier licu i tworząc większe linie, wędrujące przez policzki i usta aż do brody.

– Eren, mój mały Eren, moje światełko… – szepnął ledwo słyszalnie, poprawiając przemoczony kaptur. – Dlaczego musiałeś zgasnąć tak szybko?

Przygryzł zsiniałą wargę niemal do krwi. Próbował powstrzymać się od łez, bo przez ostatnie dwa dni czarka zdążyła się zapełnić, tworząc menisk wypukły.

– Byliśmy niepokonani. Mogliśmy razem poprowadzić ludzkość do zwycięstwa. – Głos Levi'a drżał. Mówił coraz ciszej, jakby bał się, że ktokolwiek może go zobaczyć. Że może zobaczyć człowieka nie potrafiącego sobie poradzić z wewnętrzną walką, że może zobaczyć _uczucia, _jakimi obdarzył tego energicznego, rozwrzeszczanego dzieciaka. – Chciałem pomóc ci spełnić marzenie, pokazać ocean, który tak bardzo pragnąłeś zobaczyć, a teraz… Wszystko się popieprzyło.

Pomału uniósł parę jasnych, stalowoniebieskich oczu ku niebiosom, strzepując z rzęs kryształowe kropelki, skrzące się w świetle błysków niczym szlachetne kamienie. Nie chciał skończyć swojego monologu, mając cichą nadzieję, że chłopiec może jednak go usłyszy.

– Gdybym tylko mógł porozmawiać ze stwórcą, poprosić, żeby cię oddał…

– Levi – usłyszał za sobą. – Wracaj do kwatery. Daj spokój, leje jak z cebra. Jeszcze się przeziębisz.

– Wrócę, jak będę miał na to ochotę, cholerna czterooka – ni to warknął, ni jęknął. – Nie oleję swoich obowiązków, więc możesz już wypieprzać w podskokach i zostawić mnie samego.

– Tylko nie stój tu jak słup do rana.

Wiedział, że Hanji wcześniej czy później odpuści i faktycznie, po ostrej wypowiedzi usłyszał odgłos kroków, z każdą chwilą słabnący wśród huku nasilającego się deszczu i grzmotów, rozlegających się gdzieś w oddali. Na przekór świadomości, że Jaeger nie żyje, czuł, że to jeszcze nie koniec. Pomimo, że sam pozbawił go życia, że konał na jego oczach, a następnie czarnowłosy trzymał w dłoni akt zgonu, to jednak gdzieś tam w głębi miał przeczucie, że ta książka jeszcze nie jest skończona. Tej historii ewidentnie brakowało kilku rozdziałów i kapral miał zamiar pomóc w ich napisaniu.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okej, to ja część powiem na początku, a resztę wyjaśnień zachowam na końcówkę. Miałam to wrzucić już wczoraj ale cóż, wszystko odmawiało mi posługi, nawet ten portal, o losie! Och, jakże mogłabym zapomnieć, że przy pisaniu tego krzyczałam, wylewałam łzy litrami, dokonywałam personifikacji sufitu (czuję się lepiej, niż amerykańscy naukowcy), przeżułam dziesiątki opakowań gumy, gwałciłam riplej przy niektórych piosenkach, walczyłam z kryzysem twórczym, to znów stwierdzałam, że to chrzanię i nigdy nie skończę pisać. Ludzie próbowali mnie wspierać na duchu, a ja... dopiero teraz się ogarnęłam. Za ewentualne błędy interpunkcyjne (lub literówki) raczcie wybaczyć. To jeden z najdłuższych tekstów, nad jakimi pracowałam i nie ukrywajmy - jestem praktycznie ślepa, nawet założenie okularów nie pomaga i mogłam czegoś nie zauważyć (choć są nieliczne). Pozdrawiam i... no ja nie wierzę, co napisałam XD**

* * *

><p>Ni z tego, ni z owego rozległ się przerażający huk. Eren otworzył powieki z prędkością światła, patrząc z przerażeniem w głąb pomieszczenia, wypełnionego po brzegi czernią. Co robić? Co się dzieje? Mnóstwo pytań zwaliło mu się na głowę w jednej chwili, rozpierając ściany czaszki z niewiarygodną siłą. Słyszał sytuację za oknem – krzyki ludzi w co najmniej trzech językach, przesiąknięte strachem do granic możliwości, a także rozlegające się co jakiś czas strzały z broni palnej. Nie wiedział, co się dzieje. Spoczywał na łóżku w jednej pozycji, będąc sparaliżowanym przez lęk, niezdolnym do wykonania jakiegokolwiek ruchu. Chłodne krople potu sunęły po jego ciele opieszale, znacząc skórę kryształowymi smugami, zaś wyschnięte na wiór wargi, straszyły spękaną skórą, domagając się choć odrobiny wody. Każdy, kto uchwyciłby okiem ten żałosny obraz, zobaczyłby słabego i bezbronnego nastolatka, nasłuchującego odgłosów nieudolnej rebelii. Nie miał broni i nie był w stanie przemienić się w tytana. Nie potrafił pojąć, dlaczego. Mógł okaleczać się godzinami, mając najszlachetniejsze motywy, jednak bez żadnego skutku. A najgorsze było to, że nie miał zielonego pojęcia, jak wrócić do swojego świata.<p>

Spędził w łóżku trzy dni, bez przerwy wpatrując się w uspokajającą biel sufitu. Za dnia jasna i intensywna, szarzała z każdą godziną aż do późnej nocy, nucąc tuż przed odejściem kojące kołysanki. Wtedy też zdarzało się, że szeptała coś cichutko nad uchem Erena, by po chwili zaszyć się gdzieś w kącie pokoju i czekać aż do pierwszych przebłysków słońca. Jednak niekiedy nawet ona nie potrafiła podarować mu pięknych snów. Z rozgoryczeniem spoglądała w szmaragdowe tęczówki, wypełnione po brzegi smutkiem, bólem i tęsknotą i prawdą było, iż młodzieniec nie potrafił zmusić się nawet do jedzenia. Wciąż i wciąż, na przemian płakał i po chwili milknął, zagrzebując się w morzu miękkiej pościeli. Nim jednak rozpoczął się kolejny cykl przekleństw i łamania drugiego z bożych przykazań, drzwi do pokoju otworzyły się z głośnym trzaskiem, ukazując spuchniętą z wycieńczenia twarz Armina.

– Chowaj się do skrzyni pod łóżkiem, ale migiem! – zawołał od progu, rzucając Erenowi zlęknione spojrzenie.

Brunet w odpowiedzi obdarzył przyjaciela wzrokiem pełnym trwogi i niezrozumienia. Sytuacja, w jakiej się znajdował, stąpała po krawędzi absurdu. Miał wejść do skrzyni na pościel, znajdującej się pod materacem, ale… po co?

– No właź, chyba że wolisz być rozstrzelanym pod ścianą komisariatu! – jęknął blondyn błagalnym tonem. – Siedź cicho i oddychaj spokojnie. Jeśli cię usłyszą, już po nas.

– Możesz wyjść, jeśli zastukam trzy razy w skrzynię – dodał po chwili.

Eren nie zastanawiał się ani sekundy dłużej. Drżącą dłonią sięgnął niezgrabnie ku rączce, unosząc górną część mebla, skrzypiącą rozpaczliwie ze starości, po czym wśliznął się do środka i nim zdążył wykonać następny ruch, został brutalnie przyciśnięty przez metalową konstrukcję. Poczuł, jak stelaż ugina się nad nim nieznacznie i po chwili pojął, co i dlaczego Armin uczynił.

Ponownie został okryty grubym płaszczem mroku i jedyne, co mógł teraz zrobić, to czekać. Czekać, aż cały ten cyrk się skończy. Aż blondyn zapuka w tę pierdoloną skrzynię i powie, że wszystko w jak najlepszym porządku, a to zamieszanie to tylko nieudany żart i za oknem tak naprawdę nie zabijają się ludzie.

Nie widział nic, nie mógł, nie musiał. Zdał się teraz na zmysł słuchu, będący jego drugimi oczami. Docierały do niego odgłosy szybkich, stanowczych kroków, wymieszanych z trzaskami i rozkazami. Z drugiej strony umysł podsuwał coraz to nowe obrazy, każdy kolejny bardziej brutalny, makabryczny, _ohydny_. Następnie łoskot otwierających się szaf i okiennic. Jeden… Drugi…Trzeci... Ci ludzie krzyczeli, a Armin starał się wytłumaczyć im coś za wszelką cenę, choć szło mu to opornie. To nic, że w dziwnym, ostrym języku, że próbował opanować drżący głos, ale ciągnął swój monolog, póki nie zabrakło mu tchu.

Nagle obie strony zamilkły i nie trudno było się domyślić, że na zewnątrz trwa zacięta walka na spojrzenia i to ona zadecyduje o dalszym losie Erena. Jeśli ci ludzie nie uwierzą Arlertowi, to znaczy, że finał chłopca nie będzie szczególnie spektakularny, a poświęcenie życia w imię ludzkości było największym aktem debilizmu, jaki zapisał się na kartach historii.

Trwał w nieświadomości jeszcze kilka minut, nim do jego uszu nie dobiegł dźwięk trzykrotnego postukiwania o drewnianą powierzchnię, a dziesiątki sprężyn nie powróciły do pierwotnego kształtu.

– Kto to był? – zapytał brunet, niespiesznie wychodząc z ukrycia.

– Oficerowie – odparł Armin, spoglądając na rozmówcę załzawionymi oczami. – Ktoś z sąsiadów doniósł, że ukrywamy tu jakiegoś Turka czy inną cholerę i mało brakowało, a spalili by nas wszystkich w cholerę! Nic dziwnego, twój wygląd nieco odbiega od reszty. Nie wiem, czy jesteś opalony, czy po prostu masz taki odcień skóry, ale wiesz, że ludzie widzą to, co chcą zobaczyć, a ci mieszkający w okolicy to wyjątkowa ciemnota. Od tej pory musisz na siebie uważać i najrozsądniej będzie, jeśli zostaniesz tu, w domu i ukryjesz się jeszcze na jakiś czas, nim cała sprawa nie przycichnie. Ponadto, w dzielnicy trwają jakieś zamieszki…

– Dlaczego? – Eren zmarszczył brwi. – Co tu się, do kurwy, dzieje? Wyjaśnij!

Młodzieniec spróbował westchnąć, lecz większa ilość powietrza w jego płucach spowodowała bolesny kaszel. Nadszedł prawdopodobnie najlepszy moment na wytłumaczenie sobie wszystkiego i choć zebranie się do kupy okazało się dla niego nie lada wyzwaniem, musiał wszystko wyeksplikować. Teraz na szali wisiało nie tylko życie Erena, ale i jego własne jak i dziadka. Gdy udało mu się opanować oddech, rozpoczął przemowę.

– Posłuchaj, Eren. Piekło dopiero się zaczęło i nikt nie wie, jak długo to gówno będzie się za nami ciągnąć. Ten świat jest inny, popieprzony na swój sposób, a tu, gdzie akurat przebywamy… To tylko jedno z wielu mocarstw, trzymających słabsze państwa w żelaznym uścisku. Silny kraj po wodzą jednego przywódcy, ustalającego ilość rozlanej krwi. Tu nie ma wolności, chociaż mogłoby się tak wydawać. Masz nieco ciemniejszą skórę i dość… specyficzną twarz, czy coś , a takich jak ty… Tacy ludzie zostają zabici, albo wywiezieni do obozów pod idiotycznym pretekstem. Ponadto, za oknem policja strzela do cywili, biją, podpalają mieszkania. Po ulicach roznoszą się wrzaski i szlochy, a ja zaczynasz się zastanawiać, czy tu na pewno jest bezpiecznie i kiedy przyjdą po nas.

–…Co? – wydukał brunet po dłuższej chwili, niedowierzając własnym uszom.

– Będę cię krył. Muszę. Dziadek także. Na razie nie zaprzątaj sobie tym głowy.

Armin przesunął blade dłonie ku rozmówcy, ostrożnie dotykając lodowatej, szorstkiej skóry. Ujął je delikatnie, chcąc pokazać swoje zaufanie, jakim obdarzył nastolatka. Spoglądał mu w oczy parą lśniących, błękitnych tęczówek, tak szczerych i niewinnych…

– Dziękuję – odparł Eren, próbując ułożyć usta w coś na kształt uśmiechu.

– Wracaj do spania, jutro coś wymyślimy.

* * *

><p>Nazajutrz Eren wcale nie czuł się lepiej. Przez resztę nocy nie spał ani minuty, przewracając się bezradnie z boku na bok w nadziei na znalezienie wygodnej pozycji. Zamiast odpoczywać, spędził cały ten czas na rozmyślaniu o tym, czego dowiedział się o dzisiejszym świecie. Brnął w gównie po kolana, musiał uważać na swoją dupę i nie dać się złapać niemieckiej policji, która od teraz miała dom Arlertów na celowniku. Na domiar złego nie miał zielonego pojęcia, jak ma wrócić do swojego świata i jak długo będzie musiał tu zostać. „Ogarnij się!" szeptał przez łzy, zanurzając twarz w puchowej kołdrze. Nie chciał, by ktokolwiek go usłyszał, bo zaraz zaczęłaby się seria niewygodnych pytań. Z drugiej strony czuł potrzebę zwierzenia się jakiejkolwiek żyjącej jednostce, choćby to miał być ten stary kocur, pałętający się między pokojami.<p>

Z początku nie wiedział, jak ma do niego mówić. Na pytanie jak się wabi, Armin odrzekł, że nikt nie wymyślił mu imienia, bo tak na dobrą sprawę za często się tu nie pokazuje i nie ma potrzeby przywiązywania się do zwierzęcia, które przychodzi tylko żreć i spać, a całą resztę ma głęboko w dupie. Pewnego dnia znalazł go na klatce schodowej, połamanego i podrapanego, a wyglądał tak żałośnie, że przykro było zostawiać to zwierzę na pastwę losu.

– Kapral, to ci pasuje – stwierdził Eren, głaszcząc go po czarnym futrze.

Ktoś patrzący z boku, mógłby pomyśleć, że chłopak postradał zmysły. Rozmawiał z kotem jak z człowiekiem, niejednokrotnie przytulając go do piersi jak matka swoje dziecko. Zwracał się do niego z niezwykłą czułością i troską, jak gdyby był dla niego kimś bardzo bliskim. A Kapralowi to nie przeszkadzało…

A teraz nie było nawet kota. Brunet pozostał sam, dławiąc się emocjami i jedyne, na co w tej chwili miał dostatecznie dużo sił, to przypominanie sobie każdej chwili z poprzedniego życia. Uświadomił sobie, jak okropnym uczuciem jest samotność czy tęsknota.

* * *

><p>Doskonale pamiętał, jak to wszystko się zaczęło. Jak mógłby zapomnieć o bliskim spotkaniu z butami Levi'a na procesie, czy późniejszą rozmowę w podziemiach sądu? Eren do dziś od czasu do czasu czuł chłód kajdan na nadgarstkach, nawracający w najgorszych chwilach jego życia. Tyle, że w tamtym okresie zawsze mógł się zwrócić do <em>niego<em>.

Cóż, z początku były to zwykłe rozmowy. Brunet wiedział, że nie śpi. Siedział do późnych godzin z nosem w papierach, zaś zrywał się wcześnie rano, każąc wszystkim naokoło „ruszyć pierdolone dupska do roboty, bo już ślimaki są bardziej produktywne". Pewnego dnia Jaeger po prostu zapukał drzwi jego gabinetu i za pierwszym razem został odprawiony z notatką pod tytułem „Nie zawracaj mi dupy, gówniarzu". Chłopiec nie miał pojęcia, co go podkusiło, by skierować się akurat w tamtą stronę, ale czuł niesamowitą potrzebę porozmawiania z tą niską, niemożebnie zrzędliwą personą.

Następnego ranka obudził się z myślą, że ten człowiek jednak go nienawidzi, a wszystkie przejawy uprzejmości to po prostu kolejny nieprzyzwoity dowcip ze strony jego wyobraźni. Levi nadal zamęczał go na treningach, a oddział uważał za potwora i zmienienie tego kosztowało go naprawdę wiele czasu i wysiłku.

Przez pierwszy miesiąc dostawał najgorszą robotę i ciężko było stwierdzić, czego bardziej nienawidził. Czasu spędzonego na sprzątaniu, szkoleń, czy może testów Hanji? Przyzwyczajenie się do napiętego harmonogramu zajęło mu prawie trzy miesiące, natomiast przekonanie do siebie składu dwa kolejne. Dopiero pod koniec lata poczuł odrobinę swobody. Wtedy też nastąpił przełom w jego życiu.

– Eren, powiedz mi, co masz zamiar osiągnąć, przychodząc tu niemalże noc w noc? – zapytał Levi pewnego wieczora, nawet nie podnosząc głowy znad sterty dokumentów. – I usiądźże w końcu, bo czuję się, jakbyś robił to za karę, podczas, gdy nikt cię nawet nie zapraszał.

Chłopiec, nie myśląc wiele, usadowił na posadzce w miejscu, w którym stał i kapral począł zachodzić w głowę czy jest aż tak głupi, że nie wpadł na pomysł posadzenia dupy na fotelu, czy po prostu przestraszony nagłym pytaniem. Zerknął kątem oka, jak opiera dłonie na kolanach i wbija wzrok w kamienne płyty, ciasno ułożone jedna przy drugiej. Czyżby się trochę zarumienił?

– Hej, wstawaj, bo się ubrudzisz – burknął mężczyzna, uderzając piórem o blat biurka. – Siadaj na fotelu.

– T-tak, proszę pana…

– I odpowiedz na moje pytanie.

Eren pospiesznie wstał z podłogi, kierując się w stronę mebla, obitego miękką skórą, po czym przeciągnął dłonią po podłokietniku.

– Nie wiem, dlaczego. Zwyczajnie miałem ochotę z kimś porozmawiać, bo liczyłem na to, że to pomoże mi zasnąć – wyjaśnił, zasiadając na krańcu poduszki z taką ostrożnością, jak gdyby druga połowa była naszpikowana gwoździami. Zestresowany zacisnął kolana, układając na nich dłonie ze splecionymi palcami. Wyglądał teraz jak ci męczennicy z kościelnych fresków i mało brakowało, a Levi parsknąłby ze śmiechu.

– Więc przylazłeś tu po pierwszej w nocy, żeby postać w milczeniu przed moim biurkiem? – zapytał mężczyzna z kpiną. – Ty to masz fajne zajęcia, dzieciaku! Ja w twoim wieku się tak świetnie nie bawiłem.

– T-tak – odparł brunet skonfundowany, chowając twarz czerwoną jak pomidor między ramionami.

Eren co chwilę spoglądał na kaprala, przyglądającego mu się teraz z nieodgadnionym wyrazem twarzy i oddałby wszystkie skarby świata, żeby poznać jego myśli. Słyszał, jak stukota palcami o drewniany blat, wyraźnie się nad czymś zastanawiając. Na drugiej dłoni zaś oparł wygodnie głowę.

– Eren, podejdź tu – polecił.

Chłopiec bez słowa sprzeciwu przekroczył odległość dzielącą dwa meble, by po chwili stanąć przed dowódcą w oczekiwaniu na dalsze polecenia. Bóg jeden wiedział, co go teraz czekało. Wyśmieje go? Pobije? Każe wyjść? Po tym człowieku można było spodziewać się wszystkiego i Jaeger już nieraz zdążył się o tym przekonać. Ostatni błąd zakończył się ponownym powitaniem podeszwy buta z jego policzkiem i nie miał najmniejszej ochoty na powtórkę z rozrywki.

– Bliżej. Przez mebel nie rozmasujesz mi karku.

Że jak? Spodziewał się najgorszego, a tymczasem został zaskoczony tak… niegroźną prośbą. Jeszcze przez moment stał tam jak słup soli, zanim z zamysłu nie wyrwało go znaczące chrząknięcie.

– Może w końcu na coś się przydasz?

Takim też sposobem zaczął się dzień (a właściwie noc) łaski dla Erena, pracującego delikatnie nad napiętymi mięśniami. Nie wiedzieć czemu, gest ten wydawał mu się niezwykle intymny, co stresowało młodego zwiadowcę niebywale. Starał się wykonać polecone mu zadanie jak najlepiej, łagodnie masując ciało w okolicy ramion, od czasu do czasu przejeżdżając opuszkami palców po kręgosłupie i bóg mu świadkiem, że kapral wydał z siebie zgłuszony pomruk.

Nie było wątpliwości, iż za kilka godzin oboje będą udawać, że do niczego nie doszło, więc brunet postanowił cieszyć się każdą sekundą życzliwości, jaką ten człowiek łaskawie go obdarzył. I miał rację. Przez kolejne trzy dni schodzili sobie z drogi. Eren doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, że to tylko cisza przed burzą i nie musiał iść do wróżki, żeby przewidzieć całą serię niezręcznych sytuacji pomiędzy nim, a Levi'em.

Od tamtej pory wszystko szło na opak – wpadali na siebie coraz częściej i spędzali razem zdecydowanie za dużo czasu. Raz, podczas sprzątania, Eren pośliznął się na mokrej podłodze i wpakował prosto na poirytowanego kaprala, rozlewając przy tym wodę z wiadra nie tyle na czystą posadzkę, co na ubrania. Mało brakowało, a starszy mężczyzna powyrywałby mu wszystkie kończyny, jednak nie to martwiło chłopca najbardziej. Gdyby nie wykazał choć odrobiny samokontroli…

– Eren. – Levi uniósł brew pytająco. – Coś uwiera mnie w brzuch. Może raczysz mi to wyjaśnić?

_Słodki Jezu._

– E-ee, to mój, e… łokieć? – wydukał chłopak, paląc buraka. – Tak, to zdecydowanie mój łokieć!

– Hm, to zadziwiające. W życiu nie widziałem ani człowieka, ani tytana z łokciem poniżej pasa. Chyba muszę poinformować Hanji.

– Może lepiej nie?

– Może lepiej w końcu przestaniesz wiercić się na mnie z erekcją i zwleczesz dupę, co?

Nastolatek pamiętał, że zwiał stamtąd, zanim Levi zdążył ponownie otworzyć usta. Wypadł przez drzwi niczym radziecka rakieta, biegnąc w stronę, której tak naprawdę nawet sobie nie sprecyzował. Wparował do pierwszego lepszego pomieszczenia, zamykając za sobą drzwi i nie wychodził stamtąd przez najbliższe dwie godziny. Wiedział, że to nie jest najlepsze rozwiązanie i konsekwencje tego czynu nie będą należeć do najprzyjemniejszych, jednakże z dwojga złego wolał dostać porządny łomot, niż sprzątać z niespodzianką podarowaną przez Matkę Naturę w nieodpowiednim momencie. Co było jeszcze bardziej zaskakujące – nie otrzymał nawet pouczenia ze strony dowodzących.

Od tamtej pory Eren unikał Levi'a jak ognia, starając się nawet nie wkraczać w zasięg jego wzroku. Po tym incydencie miał ochotę zapaść się pod ziemię i przysypać toną gruzu, a najlepiej spędzić tak kilka lat, byleby tylko zapomnieć. „Najlepiej byłoby zostać gołębiem i uciec z tego miejsca jak najdalej" – pomyślał chłopak pomiędzy wyrywaniem chwastów.

Co jakiś czas spoglądał na Petrę, która zaoferowała mu swoją pomoc. Ta kobieta jako pierwsza wyciągnęła do niego dłoń, próbując wykazać choć odrobinę sympatii. Często z nim rozmawiała i próbowała załagodzić sytuację, gdy wpakował się w jakąś kabałę. Teraz oboje pracowali w milczeniu, ocierając spocone czoła ze zmęczenia. Słońce tego dnia prażyło niemiłosiernie i żadna, nawet najmniejsza chmurka nie śmiała przyćmić jego blasku.

– Eren, czy coś cię trapi? – zapytała kobieta, spoglądając w jego stronę. – Jeśli chcesz, możesz mi o tym opowiedzieć.

– Nie, nic takiego – odparł natychmiast i powrócił do wcześniej wykonywanej czynności. Nagle pielenie dziedzińca stało się tak ważną, pochłaniającą jego uwagę czynnością, że nie przerwałby jej nawet gdyby nagle powrócił jego ojciec z informacją, że tytanów nie ma i wojna skończona. Bruk wydał mu się niesamowicie majestatyczny, a każde, pojedyncze źdźbło trawy niszczyło wizerunek rozciągającej się wokoło szarości. Nie bawił się z nimi – szarpał zdecydowanie, patrząc jak wychodzą z korzeniami, rozsypując dookoła drobinki piachu. Niektóre nie poddawały się tak łatwo - z tymi brunet musiał się siłować. Czuł satysfakcję, oglądając horror roślin pozbawionych warunków do życia, a widok nastolatka z determinacją pozbywającego się chwastów był nie mniej jak groteskowy.

Cała praca trwała do wieczora i dopiero teraz, gdy słońce choć trochę odpuściło, mógł poczuć ulgę. Odesłał Petrę mówiąc, że sobie poradzi i przyjdzie na kolację, gdy tylko zamiecie kamienne kostki. Najbliższa noc malowała się cudownie – zachodzące słońce rozlało na niebie czerwienie i fiolety, przyozdobione gdzieniegdzie nocnymi chmurami. Dodatkowo lekki, ciepły wiatr zmierzwił włosy spoglądającego na nieboskłon chłopca.

– Eren Jaeger – usłyszał nagle za sobą, modląc się w duchu o majaki spowodowane udarem. Nie ważył się odwrócić. Wolał żyć w świadomości, że jednak się przesłyszał.

– Czy ty mnie słuchasz, gówniarzu?

_Teraz naprawdę przydałoby się zamienić w gołębia. Mógłbym wzbić się w powietrze i spokojnie nasrać na to wszystko, a potem uciec z miejsca zdarzenia. _

– Ta-ak? – spytał, przygotowując się na wykład o temacie „Dlaczego jesteś bezużytecznym dzieciakiem, część dwudziesta siódma. W tym miesiącu".

– Odwróć się, jak do ciebie mówię.

Chłopak posłusznie wykonał polecenie, wbijając wzrok szczecinę miotły. Włosie w kolorze czerni wspaniale komponowało się z sosnowym kijem i naprawdę było co podziwiać. Słoje układały się w bardzo ciekawy sposób i nie potrafił się powstrzymać, by nie zacząć ich liczyć. Nawet stojący przed nim czarnowłosy mężczyzna nie zdołał zwrócić jego uwagi.

– Wzywałem cię do mojego gabinetu z piętnaście razy, a ty i tak wyręczałeś się kimś innym, wymyślając kiepskie wymówki. Co się dzieje, do cholery?

Odpowiedziało mu milczenie, powoli nadwyrężające nitkę cierpliwości. O nie, mój miły panie. To nie mogło skończyć się dobrze. _Raz._

– Oi, Eren, czy ty mnie w ogóle słuchasz?!

– Hm?

_Dwa._

– Eren?

Cisza. _Trzy…_

Ze snu wyrwało go mocne szarpnięcie za kołnierz, poprzedzone warknięciem, przypominającym odgłosy piekielnych bestii. Twarz kaprala znajdowała się na tyle blisko, że bez problemu mógł ujrzeć swoje odbicie w oczach płonących czystym gniewem. Mężczyzna zazgrzytał zębami parę razy, po czym nachylił się nad chłopcem, szepcząc mu do ucha:

– Przyjdź do mnie po dwudziestej trzeciej. Już ja cię nauczę uwagi.

Chwilę potem chłopak wylądował na ziemi z głośnym echem, przeklinając w duchu, że głupota podsunęła mu pomysł dołączenia do zwiadowców. Jak długo ten cyrk miał się ciągnąć? Jak idiota trwał w nadziei, że stosunek zespołu do jego osoby zmienił się choć odrobinę. Teraz umarła nawet ona.

Eren przez moment poczuł, że może nie dożyć do jutra.

* * *

><p>Jedyne, czego w tej chwili pragnął, to by jakimś cudem czas cofnął wskazówki o kilka godzin do tyłu. Mógłby wtedy odkręcić tę sytuację i dalej egzystować w spokoju, od czasu do czasu lądując z poważniejszym obrażeniem. Może wówczas nie byłby zmuszony do stania przed gabinetem tego kurdupla jak idiota, zastanawiając się, co tak właściwie robi z życiem. Zapukać, czy nie? Gdyby stąd uciekł, to olałby rozkazy, co raczej nie miałoby interesującego finału. Już uniósł rękę, by skierować ją w stronę drewna, gdy nagle poczuł ból w okolicy łopatek, spowodowany najprawdopodobniej przez wcześniejsze polowanie na chwasty. Uznał to za znak zesłany przez niebiosa i już miał się oddalić, gdy do jego uszu dobiegł dobrze znany, znużony głos:<p>

– Jaeger, nie czaj się pod drzwiami jak ostatnia kaleka.

Eren niechętnie przekroczył próg pomieszczenia, ostrożnie przestępując najpierw prawą, potem lewą nogą, z nadzieją, że przestrzeganie dziecinnych przesądów w jakikolwiek sposób mu pomoże. Powietrze wydawało się niezwykle gęste i ciężkie, pomimo uchylonego okna. Nie wiedział, dlaczego. Może to przez półmrok panujący w pomieszczeniu, a może przez pozę przyjętą przez mężczyznę.

Usadowiony tam gdzie zawsze, odrobinę odchylił się na krześle, krzyżując ręce na piersi.

– Kładź się na biurku. Na brzuch – sprecyzował Levi, lustrując młodego mężczyznę od góry do dołu.

Chłopak zamrugał kilka razy, nie do końca orientując się w sytuacji. Co? Jak? Gdzie? Po co? Te cztery pytania przewijały się z prędkością światła, powtarzając niczym zdarta płyta. Wbił wzrok w dowódcę, na przemian otwierając i zamykając usta, przypominając bezradnego karpia w Wigilijną noc. Jeszcze moment stał zdezorientowany, by po chwili pojąć, do czego zmierzał mężczyzna. Rozwiązanie uderzyło go jak grom z jasnego nieba, a policzki nabrały koloru karminu.

– To rozkaz – dodał, widząc reakcję Erena i najwidoczniej świetnie się przy tym bawił, bo gdzieś w kącikach ust zabłądził uśmiech.

Patrzenie, jak nastolatek niezgrabnie pakuje się na stertę papierów, sprawiało mu niemałą radość i tylko czekał, aż ułoży się w dogodnej pozycji, zakrywając płonącą ze wstydu twarz. Wstał z miejsca, po czym obszedł mebel, by móc w pełni podziwiać wydatne pośladki Jaegera, wyeksponowane niczym pomniki bogów Starożytnej Grecji. Nie potrafił się powstrzymać, by choć odrobinę się z nim nie podroczyć, toteż podszedł do niego bliżej, tak, by swobodnie mogli stykać się ciałami. Następnie nachylił się nad onieśmielonym młodzieńcem, kładąc dłonie po obu stronach blatu i wyszeptał prosto w odsłonięty kark:

– I co ja mam z tobą zrobić, dzieciaku? Jak mam cię ukarać za niesubordynację? Może masz jakiś pomysł, co, Eren?

Chłopak przecząco pokiwał głową, nie odpowiadając w obawie o ton własnego głosu. Nagle stracił wszelką siłę i zacisnął mocno wargi, usilnie próbując nie wydać z siebie żadnego dźwięku. To wszystko było zbyt zawstydzające. Do jakiej kategorii miał zaliczyć tę karę? Czy to jakaś nowa metoda, którą starszy mężczyzna wymyślił specjalnie dla Erena, pragnąc zaleźć mu za skórę jeszcze bardziej? Niespodziewanie aż podskoczył w miejscu.

– L-Levi! – pisnął, czując zimną dłoń w tym miejscu, w którym plecy tracą swą szlachetną nazwę.

– Czy pozwoliłem ci mówić do siebie po imieniu? – zapytał mężczyzna, zaciskając dłoń na napiętej skórze.

– Nie – rzucił krótko brunet, ciaśniej owijając ręce wokół głowy.

_Zaraz, dokąd on idzie? Co ze…_

Nie zdążył zaprotestować, nim został pozbawiony dolnej części garderoby. Stał teraz obnażony od pasa w dół, wyginając się w przedziwnych pozach, byleby tylko móc zobaczyć, co dzieje się z tyłu. Nie miał zielonego pojęcia, że przy okazji serwuje kapralowi iście fantazyjne widoki.

Nagle zamarł, widząc w dłoni mężczyzny skórzany pas.

– O nie, n-nie, nie, nie-e – wyszeptał, przeczuwając, co wydarzy się za moment.

Eren usłyszał świst, a w następstwie po pomieszczeniu rozległo się głośne pacnięcie. Stęknął, czując palący ból, rozciągający się pręgą w poprzek tyłka. Jeśli teraz nie przestanie (a na jednym na pewno nie skończy) to chłopiec nie miał się co łudzić, że jutro usiądzie ze wszystkimi przy stole. I nawet moc tytana mu nie pomoże. O losie!

Drugi pas, mocniejszy, rozszedł się po wątłym ciele chłopaka, wijącego się na blacie jak dzikie zwierzę.

– Na-ah, prze-e-sta-ań – jęknął przy trzecim, czując łzy gromadzące się w kącikach oczu.

– Doprawdy, Eren? – usłyszał, nim poczuł czwarty, piąty i szósty raz na zaczerwienionych, obtartych pośladkach. Levi bez wątpienia nie szczędził mu siły. – Nie podoba ci się? Przecież jęczysz jak niejedna dziwka.

– Błagam, dość, kapralu – wysapał brunet, z trudem łapiąc oddech.

Oboje zamilkli. A potem? Potem było tylko gorzej.

* * *

><p>– Eren!<p>

– Hę…?

–Eren! Eren, wstawaj!

– Niee, po co, dej mie spokój, Armine…

Arlert aż zazgrzytał zębami ze wściekłości. Eren. Go. Nie słuchał. Akurat wtedy, kiedy miał mu do przekazania bardzo ważną informację, musiał odwrócić się na drugi bok i zawinąć w puchową kołdrę, najprawdopodobniej udając naleśnika czy jaką-tam-cholerę-sobie-chciał. Wbił w niego spojrzenie tak wrogie i jadowite, że powaliłoby na ziemię niejednego demona i nikt nawet nie przypuszczałby, że kiedykolwiek ktoś może doprowadzić go do takiego stanu. A już szczególnie _najlepszy przyjaciel_.

Nie wahał się ani chwili dłużej. Nagle złapał materac od dołu i szarpnął nim do góry, posyłając zaspanego bruneta na spotkanie z twardymi deskami.

Jaeger zareagował natychmiast. Poderwał się z podłogi jak poparzony, rozglądając się wokół za źródłem zagrożenia. Już miał coś warknąć, wrzasnąć, kogoś uderzyć… kiedy jego wzrok napotkał lodowate spojrzenie blondyna. Momentalnie się uspokoił i pozwolił sobie tylko na wypowiedziane szeptem:

– Co się stało?

– Miałem sen – odparł, raptownie zmieniając nastawienie. Wydawał się być teraz niewiarygodnie spokojny, nieco spłoszony, a może zmieszany? Jego spojrzenie błądziło gdzieś po pokoju, zaś dłonie na przemian zaciskały się i otwierały na wątłych barkach.

– To świetnie, tylko że to nie jest powód, dla którego musisz budzić mnie w środku nocy, fundując rendez vous z podłogą – burknął Eren z ironią.

– Ale był naprawdę dziwny! Trochę przerażający i tak realistyczny, że musiałem przybiec i natychmiast ci go opowiedzieć.

– Zamieniam się w słuch. Jestem niezmiernie ciekaw, cóż było tak ważne, że przyleciałeś tu w samych gaciach.

– _Halt die Klappe!_ – skarcił go chłopiec. – Okej? Już? Świat wydawał się osadzony w średniowieczu. Wszędzie były te monumentalne, masywne mury, rozciągające się wokół miasta. Ktoś krzyczał: „Trzy". Kompletnie nie rozumiałem, co się dzieje. Ludzie panikowali, tratowali się w drodze ucieczki. Nie wiedziałem, dokąd biegną. Zwróciłem wzrok w prawo i ujrzałem znajomą twarz, jakiś młody chłopak, nie wiem, skąd go znałem, ale patrzył z przerażeniem w gdzieś ponad piętrowe domy. Podszedłem do niego i zapytałem, co się dzieje, a on w odpowiedzi jedynie uniósł dłoń, wskazując palcem na jakieś… Nawet nie wiem, jak nazwać to monstrum. Zbita góra mięśni, z okropną, zeszpeconą twarzą. W życiu nie widziałem czegoś tak okropnego! A potem, wszystko się rozmyło, no i się obudziłem.

Eren słuchał w milczeniu, co jakiś czas przytakując. Arlert miał fragment wspomnień, ale… to dobrze, czy źle? Zaraz trzeba będzie mu to wszystko wyjaśnić, ale jeśli go wyśmieje? Albo się przestraszy?

– Agh! No kurwa! – krzyknął nagle brunet. – Miałeś fragment wspomnień.

– Co? O czym ty znów bredzisz?

No ładnie. Czyli znów zrobi z niego durnia. Ależ przejebana sytuacja.

– Jak wyglądał ten chłopak?

– Ciemne, krótkie włosy, piegi, dość wysoki... No i ten, nos taki zadarty. W ogóle jakiś miły się wydawał. – Blondyn wzruszył ramionami.

– Marco… – westchnął Eren, wplatając palce w kasztanowe włosy. Przymknął powieki, po czym wykonał kilka głębokich wdechów i już, już był gotów wyłożyć karty na stół.

Armin uważnie studiował jego mimikę, próbując wyciągnąć choćby skrawek tej pokręconej opowieści, którą młodzieniec miał – bądź też nie miał zamiaru – szczegółowo mu przedstawić. Wyraźnie wyczekiwał jakiejś odpowiedzi, bez znaczenia, czy była mniej, czy bardziej nieprawdopodobna, obiecał sobie, że nie wyśmieje tej cudacznej historyjki ani nie zwyzywa go od chorych psychicznie.

– Widziałeś tytanów, Armin, a chłopak, z którym miałeś styczność, to Marco Bodt. Był z nami w wojsku. Pamiętasz? Nie? To dalej wyglądało to mniej więcej w ten sposób: ja też w jakiś sposób potrafiłem zmieniać się w tytana, z czego oczywiście wynikły kłopoty. Uratowałeś mi dupę. Potem trafiłem pod sąd i bóg wie…

– Eren, czy to nie wydaje ci się zbyt nieprawdopodobne? – Arlert przerwał mu wpół zdania, potrząsając energicznie głową. – Obiecałem sobie, że ci pomogę mimo wszystko, nie przerwę i nie ocenię cię jako wariata, ale pieprzysz takie głupoty, że aż mi więdną uszy!

– Co? Nie! Poczekaj!

– Słuchaj, może tobie też się coś przyśniło? Albo uderzyłeś się za mocno w głowę? Jutro rano pójdziemy do lekarza. A tymczasem życzę ci dobrej nocy.

Wyszedł. Tak po prostu, kurwa, sobie wyszedł, nawet nie słuchając nawoływań i prób tłumaczenia. Eren był w dupie tak ciemnej i głębokiej, że nie pozostało mu nic innego prócz wgramolenia się na materac i wylewania łez hektolitrami przez najbliższe godziny.

* * *

><p><strong>Przebrnęliście? Hę? HĘ? To props.<strong>

**ARMIN, TY MAŁY POKURWIU!**

**W następnej części w końcu zaprowadzą go do tego lekarza, ale nie obędzie się bez problemów. Kimże bym była, jakby wszystko szło po ich myśli? Zacznie się coś dziać. W końcu. Będzie inba. Stefan Król przy "Mrocznej Wieży" rozkręcił się dopiero gdzieś w trzecim tomie, więc może i mi się uda. Co do tego paringu - na początku miałam plan, ale teraz już sama nie wiem, jak mam to rozegrać pomiędzy tą dwójką tak, żeby za bardzo nie namieszać i kto i jak. Co do tych wspomnień - uznałam, że część mogę umieścić już teraz, a część w następnym, albo jeszcze następnym, o ile kiedykolwiek się za nie zabiorę. Przepraszam was za to. Za wszystko. Możecie bić z czystym sumieniem.**

**Zamiast "za oknem zabijają się ludzie" miałam ochotę napisać "za oknem napierdalają się magowie" ale okej, nieważne ;_;**

**I jeśli coś jest nie tak, naniosę poprawki.**

**Naleśnior**


End file.
